


Celtic challenge of murder ballads, song 2, part 1

by AzureAngel2



Series: "I will never marry", a series of Sheev Palpatine vignettes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Sources:The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather DaleWookieepedia – The Star Wars WikiJedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia





	

**Title:** _“I will never marry”_ , a Sheev Palpatine vignette with several parts

 

**Story I:** _“Down by the sea shore”_

**Summary:** Since the day that she was born on a meadow next to the Solleu River, his niece has been a true water creature. As a Naboo man Sheev Palpatine accepts that holy union.

**Time frame:** The story starts about 12 years before TPM and ends about 14 BBY.

**Planet of choice:** Surprise, surprise!!!

**Disclaimer:** SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company

 

_This morning as I rambled down by the seashore_  
_The wind it did whistle, and the waters did roar_  
_But I heard a fair damsel make a pitiful sound_  
_It sounded so lonesome in the waters around_

_“I never will marry, I'll be no man's wife_  
_I expect to live single all the days of my life_  
_The shells in the ocean shall be my deathbed_  
_The fish in deep water swim over my head”_

_She plunged her fair body in the waters so deep_  
_And she closed her blue eyes in those waters to sleep_  
_My love's gone and left me, the one I adore_  
_And she's gone where I never will see her no more_

_So I never will marry, I'll be no man's wife_  
_I expect to live single all the days of my life_  
_The shells in the ocean shall be my deathbed_  
_The fish in deep water swim over my head_

_I never will marry, I'll be no man's wife_  
_I expect to live single all the days of my life_

 

 

** I. “Down by the sea shore” (A space ship, 12 years before TPM) **

Scarif is just one step on your way to power, unlimited power. But after the latest Maul incident, and you felt that one coming for a long time, you need the perfect distraction for your niece. It is quite a way from Naboo, but you fear that you need to put a safe distance between her and her lover boy.

You set the course into the ship's computer and lean back in your leather seat. Normally, you prefer to fly manually, but there seems to be need of talk. To be on autopilot is a reasonable option. You do not want this trip to end before it starts.

“I want home,” Nagina moans in a sulky tone that makes it hard for you not to smile at her. “You are a monster.”

Perhaps you are. It comes automatically with being a Sith Lord. But right now, you think of yourself as generous and, on top of all, as reasonable. You did not even shave this morning and look like a Wookie. If your spin doctor catches you this way then you will need to kill him.

“You still have some holiday weeks left with me,” you remind her in a gentle voice. “It was rather exhausting to plan my quality time with you. Sate is an old spoil sport when it comes to my personal calender.”

Her wounded eyes stare at you, her mind obviously still busy with the kiss that never should have happened. You know that she relished it, perhaps even aimed for more. And can you blame her? Recently she got fourteen years old. She is ready to discover the other sex, ready to die for romance. It is more than unfortunate that she went after the wrong boy. You wish her better luck for her next try. Hopefully, with someone else.

You try to stir Nagina's thoughts away from Maul. “Besides, my master is not an imbecile,” you inform her. “I needed to be very convincing.”

There is no need for name's dropping. Your niece knows you talk about Darth Plagueis. You watch her gape at the very thought of the Muun, who she never had to meet in her entire life. And you will make sure that she never has to. For it will mean her certain death.

Nagina is the beautiful exception in a life dedicated to deceit, cruelty and the acquisition of power. You will not make her pay the price for your choices. She will prevail.

You look at her face, that has gotten a pale complexion. She is easier to decipher than one of your ancient Sith scripts.“There is no way I bring you back to Gita and Chetan right now,” you explain to her as diplomatically as possible. “I am afraid that you have to stay put with me.”

“Am I your hostage?” she throws right into your face.

You snort. “Those silly love novels don't become you. You should quit reading them.”

Why anyone could imagine herself as a damsel in distress around you, totally escapes your understanding of the universe.

“But you just kidnap me,” Nagina tries to convince you.

You bite into the insides of your cheeks in order not to laugh out loud. “I am your legal guardian.”

“So are my fosters,” she protests, looking like a little thunder cloud.

“Face it, you are under age, young lady.”

Heat spreads over her cheeks.

Quickly you add, “I was the only grown-up to drag a hot blooded Zabrak youth away from you.”

“We were just snuggling.” She chokes on a sob, her fingers balled into fists at her side. “There was no need to Force fry him, Sheev!”

You eye your niece carefully. There it is again, this feisty spark of independence. It is a foreshadowing of the woman that she will turn into. Of that you are sure. You give her a lopsided smile, before you make your point. “His unfortunate infatuation with you ended today. There is no need for you to let a second Sith into your heart.” This is not a request. It is a firmly worded command. “You can hardly deal with me.”

Her face is a wreath of pain and shame. It is nearly your undoing. “Am I expected to live single all the days of my life?”

Now there is no holding back for you. The laughter just rumbles through the entire cockpit. “As far as I remember I did not raise you to be a Jedi knight, Nagina,” you manage to say after a while. “But I certainly do not want you to be a toy for a dark acolyte of mine either.”

Nagina pouts, which is really cute.

You reach out for her, follow the line of her lips with one of your fingers. “Do you remember what happened to Githany?”

Her only answer is heavy breathing, which won't do.

“Githany,” you repeat. “What happened to her at Ruusan?”

Your niece hangs her head, beaten.

You do not raise your voice above a whisper, but you yield it like an activated light saber anyway. “Show me that my lessons on Sith history were not a waste of time!”

“Darth Bane broke her,” Nagina mumbles, starring out into the vastness of space.

“How?” you probe mercilessly.

“The thought bomb.”

You slide your fingers underneath her chin and gently lift it until she is forced to meet your gaze once more. “And how did her troubles with Bane originally start?”

She squeezes her eyes shut, but the tears smart out anyway. Silver that streams down her cheeks.

“It started with a kiss,” you translate the obvious.

Deafening silence fills the cockpit.

“Such a simple thing, a kiss one might think.”

Her red-rimmed eyes open again. “You never kiss Sly on the mouth, do you?”

As if you would answer such a question to a fourteen year old girl.

Scarif comes into view and suddenly there is no need for you to continue this conversation.

As a true Naboo your niece loves water above all. She craves it as much as you crave domination over the universe.

Grinning, you watch her jump up from the co-pilot seat and press her nose against the view screen.

If the pure sight of the planet impresses Nagina so much, than you will certainly win her over with the beach house and long walks at the shore. It also has been some time since you last swam together.

“Oh Sheev!” she shrieks in girlish delight and ends up on your lap. “Thank you!”

“For kidnapping you in an outrageous manner?” you comment gleefully. “You are very welcome, I guess.”

Her facial colour turns into crimson red. “I… I...” she stutters.

“You can inform Gita and Chetan about your whereabouts tonight.” You enjoy her guilt and embarrassment. “Kidnappers allow life signs from their victims now and then.”

A shy kiss is pressed against your right cheek.

“As for the ransom,” you smirk.

That makes her blink.

“I fear your fosters cannot afford a sum worthy of an Empress.” You pull one of her small hands into yours, caressing her palm with your left thumb. “But I might show some mercy and let you go at the beginning of your upcoming school year.”

You also have duties to attend to after this holiday break is over. There is a senate to undermine, a Sith apprentice to force back in line and a master to bedazzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> The song “I never will marry”, the version of Heather Dale
> 
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki
> 
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
